


Il compagno della volpe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Naru/Sasu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Just love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031658
Kudos: 4





	1. Lo sposalizio della volpe

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il p0rnfest:  
> NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke Il matrimonio della volpe

Lo sposalizio della volpe

Sasuke si appoggiò contro il tronco dell’albero e allungò la mano, lasciando che le gocce di pioggia ticchettassero sulle sue dita pallide. Le fronde dell’albero sopra di loro li proteggeva a malapena, ed il vento freddo sferzava i loro corpi.

Naruto ansimava, le gote arrossate segnate dai baffi della volpe.

Entrambi, ricoperti di lividi e graffi cutanei, indossavano solo dei boxer.

Sasuke sentì il naso pizzicare e Naruto starnutì rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi. Tirò su col naso e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Uchiha.

“Credevo tu fossi innamorato di Sakura” mormorò Sasuke con voce sepolcrale.

Le gocce di pioggia erano illuminate da un luminoso sole bianco, che creava dei riflessi arcobaleno su di esse.

“Lo ero” ammise Naruto.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” domandò.

Naruto rispose: “Tu, essenzialmente. Quella era solo una cotta su cui mi ero incaponito, tu sei il motivo per cui vivo”. Alzò il capo, vedendo che Sasuke era arrossito e fece un sorriso furbetto.

“Sai cosa si dice quando c’è la pioggia col sole, come in questo momento?” domandò.

Sasuke negò col capo, una ciocca mora gli coprì un occhio.

“Che si sta svolgendo il matrimonio della volpe” spiegò Naruto.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio e domandò: “I demoni volpe si sposano, adesso?”.

Naruto ghignò.

“Questa volpe…” disse, indicandosi. “Sposerebbe volentieri te”.

Sasuke scosse il capo, sorridendo.

“Solo tu potevi inventarti un modo simile per dichiararti. Persino le tradizioni sono un modo per te di giocare con la vita”. Si lamentò, ma con tono divertito.

Naruto si grattò una guancia segnata dai baffi della volpe.

“Quindi è un no?” domandò.

“Non riuscivo a spiegarmi come mai uno come te potesse diventare Hokage ed io no. Non comprendevo come mai, dopo una vita in cui tutti mi preferivano a te, in cui io ero il più forte, improvvisamente tu avessi dimostrato una potenza incredibile e tutti avessero deciso di seguirti.

La cosa che più mi risultava assurda era che ‘io’ stesso sarei morto per uno stupido idealista come te” si lamentò Sasuke. Indurendo il tono e l’espressione.

Si mise a cavalcioni sopra Naruto, mentre gli sfilava l’intimo arancione.

Naruto deglutì, mentre ai tremiti di freddo si aggiungevano quelli di desiderio, ed imbarazzo.

“Hai avuto le tue risposte?” domandò.

Sasuke negò col capo, mentre gli accarezzava il collo, risaliva fino al mento e scendeva al petto.

“No” soffiò. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla spalla muscolosa. “Ho semplicemente smesso di domandarmelo”. Si sfilò il proprio intimo.

Naruto s’irrigidì, mentre l’eccitazione tra le sue gambe diventava marcata ed evidente.

“Voglio solo essere tuo” bisbigliò Sasuke. Lo baciò con foga, Naruto ricambiò, con un mugolio di piacere.

Sasuke gli prese la mano e gli morse l’indice a sangue, leccandolo avidamente. Naruto guardò l’aria concentrata dell’altro, la passione con cui lo leccava. Lo afferrò per i fianchi con l’altra mano e, senza trattenersi, lo penetrò.

Sasuke si aggrappò alle sue spalle.

\- Accidenti, volevo prepararlo, ma… Non posso resistere quando fa così – pensò Naruto. Aggredì le labbra di Sasuke con i propri baci, mozzandogli il fiato, mentre dava delle spinte con forza. I suoi colpi secchi erano sempre più profondi, ognuno di essi faceva sfuggire a Sasuke un: “ _ah_ ” secco e vibrato.

Naruto si ritrovò ad ansimare più forte.

Sasuke venne, sporcando entrambi di sperma, ma Uzumaki proseguì.

“ _Mnh… ah… ah… ah… ah.. AH… AH!... Que-questo… mhhhh mh mmmnh_ … falco…” farfugliò Sasuke.

\- Sono tuo! – pensò. Ad ogni colpo secco iniziò ad inarcare la schiena, in un mulinare di capelli mori.

Naruto gli morse la spalla.

\- Non voglio mai più vedere su di te ‘marchi’ che non siano stati fatti da me – pensò.

“… vuole… spo-sposarti…” esalò Sasuke.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, si svuotò dentro di lui.

Uchiha si abbandonò contro il suo petto, col corpo tremante. Naruto scivolò fuori da lui, stringendolo a sé spasmodicamente.

“Allora…”. Deglutì. “… è deciso. Ti sposerò” promise. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, più delicato, guardandolo smettere di tremare.


	2. Corpi scambiati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates!AU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> 6 - Body Exchange!AU (Tu e la tua anima gemella vi scambiate i corpi una volta nella vita / all’anno / dopo un evento particolare e avete tempo tot ora per cercare / lasciare indizi)

Corpi scambiati

Naruto posò le mani sul vetro, sgranando gli occhi. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri e le sue iridi color ossidiana divennero liquide.

“No… no… no… NO! Non è possibile!... _Noooo_ …” piagnucolò.

Si passò con aria disperata la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli, mentre il suo volto diventava bluastro.

“Tra tutti perché proprio lui?” gemette.

< Ho desiderato sin da bambino che succedesse. Avevo preparato tutto, ma non doveva andare proprio così! >. Tirò un pugno sul muro accanto al vetro e gridò, mentre la sua mano si arrossava. La strinse al petto e saltellò sul posto, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Come diamine fa ad essere così figo e forte se il suo corpo è tanto fragile?! Dannato Sasuke, mi ha rovinato la vita per l’ennesima volta” gemette.

< Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto una sola volta nella vita. Avrei utilizzato un pennarello nero indelebile e le avrei scritto sul seno: “Naruto Uzumaki”. Così avrebbe finalmente saputo che il suo soulmate ero io.

Già m’immaginavo di svegliarmi dolorante, con una zazzera rosa e due grandi occhi verdi.

Avrei finalmente potuto vederla nuda e avrei potuto toccarla senza sembrare un pervertito. Immaginavo già la sua ira, mista ad imbarazzo, mentre era costretta ad armeggiare con la mia intimità per andare in bagno.

Invece mi sono svegliato perfettamente riposato, in un corpo affamato, ma con l’agilità di quello di un gatto > pensò.

“’Questo’ non è il corpo di Sakura” brontolò. Aprì l’acqua e mise la mano sotto il getto, aspettando smettesse di essere arrossata. Sospirò pesantemente, mentre da fuori veniva il cinguettio degli uccellini.

Un uccellino cinguettò in modo più forte degli altri.

Naruto camminò avanti e indietro nel bagno, dalla vasca da bagno alla porta.

“A questo punto avrei preferito fosse qualcuno che non conoscevo. Mi andava bene anche un maschio, se proprio non poteva essere qualche bella donna procace” piagnucolò. Chinò il capo e gemette. “Se proprio non poteva essere una bella donna come era Tsunade da giovane prima di diventare una ‘nonnina’” si lamentò.

Si fermò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Perché proprio Sasuke è il mio Soulmate? Non bastava che si fosse preso il mio primo bacio? Forse non è successo per sbaglio. Il destino aveva già deciso di legarci > rifletté.

Iniziò a spogliarsi e lasciò cadere i vestiti per terra.

“Beh, approfitterò delle comodità del suo appartamento. Nel mio la vasca non c’è, ho solo una vecchia doccia malfunzionante” brontolò. Si preparò l’acqua calda, abbondando con la schiuma.

< Certo che questo corpo non è per niente brutto, ma di sicuro non è abbastanza nutrito >.

S’immerse, gettando indietro la testa ed espirò dalle narici.

< Dovrei lasciargli degli indizi? La prassi sarebbe quella, ma… Ci conosciamo. Mi avrà riconosciuto subito >.

Ridacchiò, facendo un sorriso. < A quest’ora starà urlando di rabbia. Cosa darei per vederlo > pensò. Si passò le mani sul corpo, insaponandolo.

“Certo che ha la pelle liscia” mugolò. Giocherellò con i capezzoli ed avvertì una sensazione d’eccitazione al bassoventre. Abbassò lo sguardo ed arrossì, vedendo il membro di Sasuke eccitarsi.

Fece un gridolino e si sbrigò a finire di lavarsi, scivolò fuori dalla vasca e recuperò un asciugamano, avvolgendoselo intorno alla vita.

< Non avrei mai pensato che il corpo di Uchiha potesse eccitarmi! Men che meno che… >. Deglutì a vuoto. < Fosse così dotato > ammise.

Svuotò la vasca ed uscì dal bagno scalciando i vestiti, raggiunse la camera da letto e frugò nell’armadio. Cercò dei vestiti puliti e li indossò.

Si stese sul letto e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Chissà se c’è del ramen precotto in casa. Non posso certo andare a comprarlo oggi.

Capirebbero tutti che non sono il vero Sasuke. Uffa, non posso neanche approfittare della cosa per fargli qualche scherzo divertente” brontolò.

*****

Naruto osservò il suo corpo davanti allo specchio di una scarpiera. Saltellò sul posto e batté le palpebre, arrossendo.

“Certo che non avevo mai notato che fisico asciutto avesse Sasuke. Non mi ero mai accorto nemmeno che non fosse così grande, nel senso, è meno massiccio di quanto credessi”. Osservò i polpacci e si morse l’interno della guancia.

Sorrise allo specchio, la sua espressione si trasformò in quella di sorpresa.

< Sarebbe così carino se si degnasse di sorridere. Ha sempre quell’espressione da _emo_ , invece non è niente male >. Notò le proprie guance arrossate e se le toccò, avvertendole bollenti.

“Non avrei mai pensato che fosse così… bello”. Fece l’occhiolino al vetro e ridacchiò.

“Di sicuro non è seducente se ci prova. Se Sakura sapesse che si è innamorata di un ragazzo così… delicato. Inizio a credere che il suo essere un musone serva a non farlo sembrare un ragazzino impacciato”.

Si grattò un sopracciglio moro.

< Chissà cosa sta facendo lui col mio corpo in questo momento > rifletté.

******

Naruto guardò fuori dalla finestra.

< Da qui non si vede il tramonto, è completamente coperto dai palazzi.

Al contrario del mio appartamento, il suo è esattamente al centro del Villaggio della foglia, in una zona particolarmente popolosa.

Questa è la perfetta metafora di me e Sasuke. Lui sempre al centro dell’attenzione ed io da solo. Eppure io amo stare in mezzo alle persone e lui, invece, cerca sempre di isolarsi > rifletté.

Si passò la mano sul corpo ignudo di Sasuke. Stava abbandonato nel letto, tra i cuscini.

< Ha proprio una pelle così morbida > rifletté. Si portò la mano al membro e vi passò sopra le dita, si sporse col bacino facendo un gemito basso. Strinse il proprio membro con la mano ed iniziò a procurarsi piacere.

Aveva le gote in fiamme ed ansimava.

< A quest’ora a casa mia si gela. Non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa così senza ammalarmi. Qui, invece, i riscaldamenti funzionano alla grande >.

Aveva scritto il proprio nome con un pennarello nero sulla spalla di Sasuke.

“No-non… pensavo che… avrei mai fatto… qualcosa del genere” ammise, tra sé e sé, con un filo di voce. Ansimò più rumorosamente, gettando la testa all’indietro.

< Esattamente a mezzanotte tutto questo finirà. Tornerò nel mio corpo. Devo far sparire le prove prima che Sasuke torni se stesso.

Però è così… piacevole. Chissà se un giorno potrò toccarlo così con il suo consenso. In fondo siamo Soulmates > rifletté.

“Mi sento così libero in questo momento. Niente demoni o limitazioni” pensò, venendo.


	3. Piccolo dono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Link:  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Prompt: 108. Manganello  
> Note: Implied non-con; kidnapped

Piccolo dono

Naruto si allontanò dal villaggio della foglia con passo spedito, il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento gli solleticava le orecchie. Si fermò vicino a un laghetto e si abbassò, il suo sguardo era stato calamitato da un lungo bastone nero.

“Cosa ci fa qui un manganello?” si chiese. Si raddrizzò e avvertì un lievissimo fruscio alle sue spalle.

Due braccia sottili, ma dalla presa ferrea lo immobilizzarono, mentre la figura alle sue spalle affondava i denti nel suo collo. Le zanne erano incredibilmente aguzze e affilate, leggermente curve.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi e tentò di divincolarsi, ma le forze gli vennero meno e con un lungo gemito si accasciò, mentre il veleno lo faceva piombare in uno stato di semi-incoscienza.

Orochimaru sorrise, piegando le labbra sottili. Recuperò il manganello da terra e si mise il ragazzo in spalla, ascoltandolo gemere e respirare affannosamente.

< Non pensavo che sarebbe stato così facile.

Dovrebbero stare più attenti alle sorti delle ‘forze portanti’. O semplicemente dei loro ragazzi.

Ogni volta posso rapire chi voglio dal villaggio senza che nessuno se ne accorga > pensò.

***

“Tieni. Fanne buon uso". La voce di Orochimaru fu in parte coperta da due tonfi, uno più simile ad un tintinnio e l’altro basso e sordo.

Sasuke guardò il manganello rotolare fino ai piedi del suo letto, posizionato nella stanza ricavata dalla caverna di roccia, e si alzò, mentre la porta si chiudeva. Sfiorò il manganello in legno con la punta di uno dei due piedi nudi, che avvertivano il pavimento gelido sotto la palma.

Si avvicinò a Naruto, abbandonato a faccia in giù.

Il ragazzo gorgogliava piano, con gli occhi chiusi, completamente ignudo. Sotto la sua guancia si era creata una piccola pozza dovuta alla saliva che gli gocciolava copiosa dalle labbra socchiuse. Aveva le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena ad x, da due fasce nere dipinte in cui scorreva del chakra per immobilizzarlo.

< Quindi è facendomi regali che si vuole conquistare la mia fiducia?

Realizza il mio desiderio segreto, mi promette di darmi la forza di eliminare quel traditore di Itachi ed in cambio si aspetta il mio corpo.

Prenderò tutto quello che ha da offrirmi, ma di certo non diverrò la sua marionetta > pensò Sasuke.

Accarezzò i glutei di Naruto e lo sentì mugolare piano.

Il collo di Uzumaki era arrossato e lì dove c'erano i segni del morso, la pelle era rigonfia, e pulsava e bruciava.

Sasuke baciò con foga Naruto, sentendo che l’altro gemeva più forte, ed intrecciò le loro lingue, sentendo il sapore dolciastro della saliva di Naruto in bocca.

Sasuke lo allontanò, rosso in volto, con gli occhi febbricitanti e riprese fiato. Teneva la testa di Naruto sollevata per i capelli, stringendo con forza le ciocche bionde.

“Tu mi hai sempre odiato, sapevo che se ti avessi detto cosa provavo mi avresti rifiutato.

Dicevi di essere diventato mio amico, che formavamo una squadra ninja, ma hai sempre avuto occhi solo per quella stupida di Sakura” ringhiò. Gli morse il labbro a sangue e lo succhiò.

Naruto continuava a gemere, iniziando a dibattersi.

< Sembra un salmone catturato da un orso > pensò Uchiha.

“Cos’ha quella ragazzina che io non possiedo?” domandò con tono astioso. Infilò le dita in bocca a Naruto e giocherellò con la sua lingua, sorrise trionfante vedendo che l’altro iniziava a succhiare avidamente.

“Non so cosa ti abbia iniettato Orochimaru, ma sono convinto che ci divertiremo parecchio” sibilò. Si slacciò la pesante cintura di corda che teneva il suo vestito ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

Strattonò Naruto, facendolo scivolare verso di sé e gli mise la bocca all’altezza della sua intimità, beandosi delle sensazioni che gli diede sentire Uzumaki iniziare a succhiare all’altezza del suo bassoventre.

I suoi occhi luccicarono mentre fissava il manganello abbandonato per terra.

< Penso che ti farò ‘doppiamente’ mio Naruto. Anche se mi chiedo fino a che punto la droga ti abbia preso pronto > pensò.


	4. Meeting bollente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Americano: Controllo dell’orgasmo, Meeting importante, CEO/ActivistAU, “Sono l’unico che percepisce l’UST in questa stanza?” “Oh, no, non sei l’unico: è praticamente tangibile.” “...Ma la volete piantare?”, Insulti/sarcasmo come preliminari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Naruto: Sasunaru: In Dreams BY kitten-chan; https://www.deviantart.com/kitten-chan/art/Naruto-Sasunaru-In-Dreams-31693797.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjavYXmIvxI; Nightcore - A Demon's Fate.

Meeting bollente

“Sono l’unico che percepisce l’UST in questa stanza?” scherzò Shikamaru.

Ino, al suo fianco, negò col capo.

“Oh, no, non sei l’unico: è praticamente tangibile” lo spalleggiò.

Entrambi fissavano gli altri due avvocati nell’ufficio.

“Vi rendete conto che questo è un meeting importante?” li richiamò Sasuke, incrociando le braccia.

“… Ma la volete piantare?” borbottò Naruto.

Shikamaru scrollò le spalle.

“Non è colpa nostra se non state facendo altro che guardarvi negli occhi da un’ora” ribatté.

Ino si mise una matita dietro l’orecchio, aveva i capelli dorati legati in una coda alta.

Propose: “Andiamo a prenderci un caffè, così li lasciamo soli”.

“Idea migliore. Ci assentiamo per una mezz’ora. Così scaricate la vostra TSI con un po’ di sesso mentre facciamo pausa pranzo” disse Sai. Si allontanò con le mani in tasca e Ino lo seguì, dimenando i fianchi.

Naruto sospirò e si sedette sul tavolo, dove c’erano gl’incartamenti.

“Se i loro padri non fossero tra i maggiori attivisti della nostra attività, li avrei mandati via” si lamentò.

Sasuke si slacciò la cravatta e la lasciò cadere su una sedia.

Gli ricordò: “Non che siano andati così lontani dalla realtà. Noi litighiamo in continuazione proprio per sfogare l’attrazione reciproca”.

“Sì, ma…”. Iniziò a dire Naruto.

Fu zittito dai baci famelici di Sasuke, che lo inchiodò contro la scrivania. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le mani dell’altro cercare ogni singolo lembo del suo corpo, infilandosi sotto i vestiti.

Lasciò che l’altro lo spogliasse dalla vita in giù, spalancando le gambe davanti a cui si trovava Uchiha.

Naruto sentiva il respiro bollente dell’altro su di sé. “Dattebayo, datti una mossa” lo implorò.

< Le sue remore sono durate anche più del solito > pensò Uchiha, spogliandosi a sua volta solo dalla vita in giù.

Iniziò a penetrarlo, con un colpo di talloni Uzumaki lo fece andare più a fondo.

Sasuke iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, con colpi secchi.

< Tutti mi paragonano ad un demone per come mi comporto, se sapessero che è lui che riesce a tentare e a far impazzire anche il più integerrimo degli uomini.

Però io non voglio che nessuno lo sappia. Non ho nessuna intenzione di condividerlo col mondo >. Ingoiò alcuni ansiti di piacere, che si fondevano ai gemiti dell’altro, e gli mordicchiò il collo.

Naruto si aggrappò a lui, aiutandolo a mantenere un ritmo febbricitante e sostenuto.

Sasuke lo baciò voluttuosamente, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Naruto si arcuò, il piacere gli stava facendo articolare solo versi sconnessi e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso.

Uchiha gli afferrò il membro, impedendogli di venire all’apice ormai prossimo.

“No, non ancora… resisti…” soffiò Sasuke.

Uzumaki si ritrovò a gemere con forza.

“Dai, ti prego” supplicò.

Uchiha aumentò la stretta sul suo membro.

“Non ti sento. Se lo vuoi fammelo capire” lo spronò.

< Amo quando lo controllo anche in questo. Lo vedo che gli piace, lo fa impazzire quando è nelle mie mani in questo modo > pensò.

Naruto fece un sorriso vistoso, ma simile ad una smorfia per il desiderio lussurioso represso.

“Ti prego, Sasuke” implorò.

Sasuke lo lasciò andare e Naruto venne con un lungo gemito.


	5. Il suono del silenzio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #MAKEYOURCHALLENGE di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: PWP + SONG: The sound of silence - SasuNaru.  
> Scritto sentendo: Disturbed - The Sound Of Silence ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4.

Il suono del silenzio

Naruto infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e alzò lo sguardo, osservando Sasuke attraverso la finestra del suo appartamento.

“Bentrovata oscurità, mia vecchia amica. Sono tornato a parlare con te” sussurrò. Guardò Sasuke prendere il viso della moglie tra le mani, baciandola appassionatamente.

“La visione di quei due non mi lascia mai, striscia nei miei sogni mentre dormo” soffiò Naruto.

Sakura iniziò a sfilare i vestiti del marito, sorridendogli teneramente.

Sasuke le passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli rosa e con l’altro braccio le cinse la vita, la strinse a sé e la cullò.

Naruto sentì gli occhi pizzicare, mentre il petto gli doleva.

“Ha piantato i suoi semi nel mio cervello e vi cresce come una pianta velenosa. Nel suono del silenzio, dell’odio e dell’abbandono, io cammino da solo, inquieto”.

Sotto i suoi piedi c’era un acciottolato, sulle pietre lisce si rifletteva la luce di un lampione. Il corpo di Naruto proiettava un’ombra lunga, che finiva in un campo erboso.

Sasuke giocherellò con i seni ignudi di Sakura e piegò le labbra in un sorriso eccitato.

Naruto alzò il bavero della sua giacca, coprendosi il viso, il fiato si condensava ad ogni suo respiro a causa dell’umidità. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro.

_Sasuke abbracciò da dietro Naruto, facendo aderire i loro corpi ignudi, mentre gli mordeva il collo._

_Naruto si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti di piacere e gettò indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i capelli dorati, le gote vermiglie sotto i baffi da volpe._

_Erano accomodati sul futon candido del futuro Hokage._

_Sasuke se lo fece accomodare sulle gambe e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, i gemiti di Uzumaki rimbombarono nella camera da letto dall’appartamento._

“Sei diventato uno di loro, uno dei tanti. Persone che mi hanno sempre giudicato e abbandonato, senza bisogno di parlare, senza mai ascoltare. Non lo sai che il silenzio cresce come un cancro? Non ricordi quanto la sete di vendetta ti accecava come una luce gelida? Perché mi obblighi a vivere questo dolore?

Pensavo di valere qualcosa per te, mentre mi stringevi tra le braccia e mi permettevi di raggiungere il tuo cuore” gemette Naruto.

Sasuke spense la luce del suo appartamento e Uzumaki si trovò davanti una finestra nera. Si voltò e si allontanò con la schiena china.


	6. Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: NARUTO Naruto Uzumaki /Sasuke Uchiha Despacito   
> Song-fic su: Despacito; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWOXAPI5kZg.

Despacito

Naruto si mise le mani dietro la testa e fece scontrare i loro bacini, dimenando i fianchi e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e il suo respiro era rapido.

Sasuke lo guardò danzare ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Oh, oh…» gorgogliava Naruto, mordendosi le labbra morbide e umide di saliva. «Vieni a prendermi, daddy».

Sasuke posò le mani sui propri fianchi, rispondendogli: «Stai cercando di sedurmi?

Naruto danzava intorno a lui, muovendosi seguendo il ritmo latino americano che risuonava di sottofondo. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e sussurrò: «Ho visto il tuo sguardo su di me, mi sta chiamando. Mostrami la vita ed io verrò da te». Si aggrappò alle sue spalle ed iniziò a strusciarsi, con movimenti fluidi.

Sasuke sentì l’eccitazione montare e il viso accaldato, gli girava leggermente la testa.

«Tu sei il magnete ed io il metallo» disse Naruto e gli si mise davanti, Sasuke sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e lo baciò con foga. Le sue labbra erano dure e s’infransero su quelle di Uzumaki, la sua lingua si fece strada nella sua bocca.

"Sembra avere un fuoco dentro e non è difficile seguire il suo ritmo

"Mi è sempre piaciuto il suo corpo, posso dire di conoscerlo in ogni suo aspetto. Ricordo ogni cicatrice, ogni sfaccettatura della sua pelle e so l’unico punto in cui ha qualche lentiggine" pensò Sasuke. «Ho l’intenzione di rendere il tuo corpo un manoscritto, vergandolo con morsi e graffi» lo sfidò, guardandolo spogliarsi.

«Dattebayo!» gridò Naruto. Il viso completamente vermiglio, si spogliò febbrilmente, senza smettere mai di muovere i fianchi.

«Voglio che mostri alla mia bocca i posti che preferisci, baby» disse Sasuke, iniziando a sua volta a spogliarsi. "Amo vederti ballare e seguire il ritmo persino coi capelli. Chissà se puoi seguire anche il mio di ritmo" pensò.

«Vieni a provare la mia bocca per vedere che sapore ha» lo sfidò Naruto. Sasuke lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue. "Non ho fretta, voglio che entrambi possiamo goderci questo splendido viaggio" pensò Uzumaki, lasciando che l’altro intrecciasse le loro lingue. "Iniziamo lentamente e dopo andiamo sul selvaggio". Uchiha si allontanò per primo.

Naruto gli accarezzò le labbra con la mano, Uchiha l’afferrò nella propria e lo trasse a sé, stringendolo. Gli mordicchiò il collo e Naruto si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito di piacere, abbandonandosi contro di lui. Sasuke gli strinse il fianco con l’altra mano ed ondeggiarono, seguendo il tempo della musica.

"Stasera sono più sensibile del solito, mi piace più del normale. I miei sensi sono allertati, il mio corpo mi chiede di più. Devo costringermi a non fargli fretta" pensò Naruto, lasciando che le dita di Sasuke percorressero il suo corpo. Naruto s’inebriò del suo profumo.

«Voglio spogliarti di baci» disse Uchiha, con una mano gli pizzicò un capezzolo, con l’altra lo liberò dai boxer, giocherellando con i suoi glutei morbidi.

Uzumaki gettò indietro il capo, posandoglielo sulla spalla, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: «Voglio lasciarti un segno addosso che ti possa far pensare a me quando non staremo insieme», la sua eccitazione era evidente. "Mi sono perso nel tuo labirinto e non posso far altro che abbandonarmi al piacere. Tu alzati ed io mi abbandono contro le sue pareti" pensò.

"Non penso tu voglia fermarti ad un bacio o me lo avresti dato a tua volta. Vuoi farmi oltrepassare ogni mio limite ed io lo farò con te, vedrai che alla fine urlerai con tutte le forze" pensò Uchiha.

Sasuke lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse, facendolo piegare in avanti, si denudò completamente e gli prendé i fianchi. Si strusciò contro i suoi glutei, lo sentì sussultare e scivolò dentro di lui, lo forzò con un paio di spinte più forti e lo tenne fermo premendo con le sue unghie. Dava delle spinte lente e profonde, lasciando che l’altro seguisse il suo ritmo, respirando roco.

"Pensavo che nessuno mi potesse salvare, mi sbagliavo", i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse.

Naruto si ritrovò ad urlare, serrando le mani intorno alle sue ginocchia, cercando di non sbilanciarsi alle spinte dell’altro, si arcuò di più e posò le mani sul pavimento.

Sasuke continuò a farlo suo fino a venire, Naruto avvertì il liquido invaderlo ed urlo di piacere.

La musica continuava a risuonare, arrivava alle orecchie dei due, che fremevano febbricitanti. Naruto deglutì a vuoto, vedeva sfocato.

Uchiha scivolò fuori da lui, ascoltandolo boccheggiare e ansimare, era esausto e le gambe gli cedevano.

Naruto si sta raddrizzando, pensando: "Quanto tempo ti ho pensato e ti ho voluto? Ogni volta che ci provo, ecco che il mio cuore inizia a battere. Il tuo fa lo stesso? Sono quello che cercavi?". Riprese fiato, posando dei baci delicati sul corpo di Uchiha.

"Il nostro rapporto è sempre stato un puzzle difficile da ricostruire, ma questa notte abbiamo trovato il pezzo giusto per completarlo" pensò Uzumaki.

Naruto si disse: "Adesso tocca a me. Hai superato ogni segnale di pericolo ed io ho intenzione di farti così tanto mio da farti dimenticare il tuo cognome".

Gocce di sperma scivolavano dai glutei di uno e scendevano tra le gambe dell’altro.

Naruto fece stendere lentamente Sasuke sul pavimento, abbassandosi lentamente. Sasuke si lasciò guidare, poco a poco, i baci di Naruto erano dati con destrezza, erano maliziosi, ma delicati.

Uzumaki lo fece stendere, gli sollevò le gambe e ridacchiò, le mosse avanti e indietro giocandoci. Sasuke gli lanciò uno sguardo eloquente di desiderio e Naruto entrò lentamente dentro di lui, muovendosi attento per farsi spazio dentro l’amante.

Sasuke passò le unghie sul pavimento sotto di lui, ansimando, sporse il bacino, spronando l’altro a prenderlo più velocemente.

"Lentamente sei riuscito ad entrare nel mio cuore" ammise Uchiha.


End file.
